


If you really, really wannakah (Have a happy, happy, happy, happy Hanukkah)

by th3d3adb0y



Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Hanukkah, Holidays, Latkes, M/M, That's it, that's the fic, they make latkes together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: It's their first holiday season as a couple and they decide they need to make their own traditions, enter latke making.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	If you really, really wannakah (Have a happy, happy, happy, happy Hanukkah)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaMcb24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMcb24/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for the lovely, Anna (@Bbqchipdealer on twt)! Happy Holidays, I love you very much!!  
> And a big thank you to @starcatkid for beta reading!

They had decided that their first holiday season together was going be about starting new traditions, and Eddie was determined to do just that. Richie had been hesitant at first when he had brought up the idea of celebrating Hanukkah, but after some conversations with Stan and his parents, he agreed and actually seemed to be excited about it. He had told Eddie that morning as he had gotten ready for work that there was a surprise for the first night. Eddie wasn’t 100% sure what that meant, but Richie was beaming as he told him, so he just smiled and kissed him.

“Hey, Rich. What’re you doing?” Eddie asked as he walked through the door, the house smelling of fried food. He followed the smell to the kitchen where he found Richie standing in front of the stove, covered in oil and starch, Face-Timing his mother. “Hi, Mrs. Tozier,” he greeted as he came up behind Richie, kissing his cheek.

“She’s helping me make latkes,” he explained, his mother looking exasperated but fond.

“Well, I’m _trying_ to, but someone keeps getting impatient,” she sighed through the phone.

“I’ve made a couple that’ve come out well!” Richie replied with a shrug.

Eddie eyed the small stack on a plate to the side of the stovetop, trying to ignore the batter and oil splattered across the backsplash.

“Is there anything I can do to assist?” He asked, and Richie’s mom laughed.

“Kick him out of the kitchen!” She suggested.

“He’s a significantly better cook than me and we all know it,” he told her as he grabbed a cloth to start working at the mess.

“Well, I’ll leave the rest to you. Have a good night, boys. _Hanukkah Sameach_!”

After Richie hung up the phone he gave Eddie a salty welcome home kiss.

“Someone’s been trying the product, hm?” He asked him, arms wrapped around Richie’s waist.

“What’s the point of making something if you’re not gonna eat it?” Richie retorted, holding a piece up to Eddie’s lips. He took a bite and nodded, humming in approval.

“That’s really good, Richie!” That earned him a grin and he slipped out of the embrace to work on tidying up the kitchen, detailing his day to Richie as he did so.

“Wanna try to make one?” He asked once the kitchen was less chaotic.

“You’ll have to teach me,” Eddie told him, nodding. Richie gestured for him to go to the counter and stood behind him, arms wrapped around his waist and chin propped on his shoulder, mumbling instructions as they were needed. Once it was cooked he gestured for him to put it on a paper towel covered tray before turning him around to kiss him sweetly.

“It has to drain for a few minutes before we can eat it. It looks perfect though, Spagheddie.” He told him as he pulled away, pressing a kiss to his temple before going back to frying the pre-formed ones, Eddie handing them to him one by one. He watched as he worked in a chaotic but methodical manner. “I made some applesauce, cause that’s how we always made ‘em at home, but you can eat them plain if you want. Or put something else on ‘em if you wanna,” he explained over his shoulder, gesturing to the fridge.

Eddie pulled the applesauce out of the fridge, catching a whiff of cinnamon. He dipped a spoon in and gave it a taste.

“This is really good, Richie. Is this your mom’s recipe?” He asked, and Richie shook his head.

“Actually it’s from my grandmother on my dad’s side. We used to make it every year.”

“We should start that back up again,” Eddie told him earnestly, kissing his hand.

“Yeah, we should,” Richie agreed with a grin.


End file.
